Death Note: L Change the World
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: What if L had found Ryuk's Death Note? How would he use it? See how L will change the world in an alternate continuity. My own Death Note revised/alternate series.


_Death Note: L Change the World_

_Rebirth_

L flipped through the pages of his study book, yawning. He was a genius 17 year old detective, but he still needed to keep his grades up.

L finally closed the thick textbook and curled his arms around his knees. People made fun of him for sitting like that, but it helped stimulate his logical reasoning.

He bent his legs to touch the floor. He slowly rose to his feet, ready to go to his kitchen. He quietly walked into the small cooking area and grabbed a zebra cake. He unwrapped it and bit into the soft cake. He let one of his rare smiles break across his solemn face as he swallowed. He absolutely loved anything sweet. He had no idea as to why he wasn't fat…

L tossed the wrapper into the trash as he walked to his bed room. He felt lonely. He lived alone, but at least Watari sometimes came over.

But that was it…

L changed into a baggy sweat suit and climbed into bed. He needed his rest. He had a big exam tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------

L sat at the desk in his weird way. "You!" The teacher called. "Number 682! Sit correctly!"

L just kept on working, slowly nibbling on his pencil's eraser. The teacher just moaned something about 'respect for your elders' and said nothing more.

L got up to turn his test in, sure he had made a perfect score. He was about to sit down when something caught his eye.

Outside the window, a black object fell from the sky. L's curiosity grew. When they were let out, he would HAVE to retrieve it.

------------------------------------------

L strode towards the court yard, his blank eyes searching for the book. When he finally found it, his fingers groped around it, lifting it from the grass. He shook it, dusting the dirt off. "Ugh, all of it is in that English language. At least I know how to translate it."

L's eyes widened as he translated the engish words into japanese. "Death Note…" He murmured. He opened it. "This is a death god's notebook…?" He read on. "Whichever human's name is written into this notebook shall…die…?"

His interest grew. He knew in his soul that it was fake, but he had to take it with him. L stuffed the leather notebook into his knapsack and brushed his long, black bangs from his eyes.

He went towards his small apartment, slumped over in his usual way, his pale skinned hands shoved deep into his pockets. Standing up straight was a total waste of time and raw energy.

----------------------------------------

L looked at the blank pages of his notebook. He brushed more…evil…thoughts away and continued watching the news.

"It seems that Inu Ubasha, a well known criminal, has the school secured. His hostages are including all the children and teachers. One hostile move, and the hostages die." The reporter said. A picture of the man appeared on the screen, his name writtten under it.

L scrunched his forehead. He…could…try…using….the Death Note. He would. He grabbed his pen and wrote down Inu Ubasha, the man's face in his mind. He followed the instructions scripted in the book exactly.

As long as he had the name right, the man would die of a heart attack…

Forty seconds…and the man would die.

L glanced at his watch. He sighed with relief as it read 6:41 PM. The Death Note was a fake.

L was about to change the channel when…

"The hostages are fleeing from the building, unharmed! What happened? It seems that Ubasha just collapsed suddenly. A heart attack, I presume. Armed forces are going in. And yes, Ubasha has died of a heart attack…"

L's face grew grim. "Impossible!" Cold beads of sweat ran down his forehead. "No… It-it w-was j-just a coincidence!" He pulled his knees up tighter to his chest. "How?"

And with that, L passed out, his body landing with a thud on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------

(One week Later)

Dust blew across the barren landscape, the winds howling in fury. The tall death god sat in his usual spot, the rock that overlooked the Realm of the Shinigami.

He rose to his feet, his bright yellow eyes glowing in the shrouding darkness.

------------------------------------------------

The shinigami, or death god, was called Ryuk. He was extremely tall, towering over any human. He was very lean and skinny as well. He had arms that hung long past his waist and lanky legs. It made him look terrifyingly skeletal. He had spiky green hair. His face was long, with fearful features. His eyes were always wide, never blinking, the whites colored yellow and the pupils red. He had two small nostrils that acted as a nose. His mouth was always curved into something resembling a grin, full of sharp teeth. He had green feathers on his shoulders and large wings that sprouted from his back. It looked as if he was wearing black leather, tinted green, all over his body, some parts looked torn and hung off raggedly. Where his leather like skin came a few inhes below his chest, it looked as if he had gray stitches, painfully inserted into his pale white skin. It also looked as if he had high top shoes. His fingers were clawed with sharp nails that would certainly terrify a human.

Ryuk also had a special thing for human 'decorations'. From his ear, he wore an earring, a heart hanging from a chain. Around his waist, he wore a belt with a skull buckle. Chains that looked like small skulls hung from it. He had two chains that wrapped around his Death Note.

--------------------------------------------------

"Ryuk," one of the other shinigami called. "Where you going?"

The shinigami tossed two small skulls and laughed dryly. "I win again!"

The other one who was gambling with him huffed and turned around to Ryuk. "Hate to break it to you, but the whole realm looks like this!" He chortled.

Ryuk rolled his eyes. "I dropped my Death Note."

"Any idea where?"

Ryuk's eerie grin spread even wider. "Yeah. The human realm."

The two shinigami laughed. "You're such an idiot! You're in for it now!"

Ryuk ignored the lazy death gods' comments and walked towards the portal. He sighed and let his giant, raggedy wings sprout from his back with a loud **SCHWAP!** sound.

He dove down, wings spread wide as he rushed through the portal. He grinned broadly and slit his eyes, enjoying the unique adrenaline.

**WHOOSH!!!!!**

Ryuk flew into the human realm, beating his wings against the wind. "I'm coming…L."

--------------------------------------------

L sat in his room, munching on a Milky Way chocolate bar. He gazed at the Death Note, shivering with fear. He had already killed four people, including Ubasha. He felt bad. He was murderer. A cold blooded killer. He was a master detective. He had solved many cases in his career, putting murderers to the death penalty. Now, he was one of THEM.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and trembled.

"What have I done?"

He threw the wrapper to the floor. He turned his TV on, then off again. He was too troubled to watch idiotic TV that rotted your brain.

_Hyuk. Hyuk._

Dry laughter filled the air. L jerked up, startled. "W-who's there?!"

"_Hyuk._ The way you were just shaking, might I say fearfully, I think you can tell that that's no ordinary notebook."

L spun around. "S-SHOW YOURSELF!"

"If you say so, _hyuk_…" The screechy voice stated.

A tall, skeletal figure emerged from the shadows, its yellow eyes lighting up the dim room.

"Hello."

L screamed and backed up, falling to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL!!!!???" He screamed in fear as the monster walked closer. "GET AWAY!"

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**_

_**Okay, I just learned about DN, and this is my first fic, duh. I've been reading it and watching it, so I know all about it. This idea came to me and its going to be the whole series rewritten! Hope I didn't make you mad by leaving you on a cliffhanger... So, review, no flames. See ya later!**_


End file.
